


Preoccupied With Loving

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, FEST: Summer of Slaves (2013), Heavy Angst, M/M, Slash, Trigger Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HP_Owned. Prompt: All captured death eaters are sold as slaves. Harry sees Draco's master mistreating him and he forces him to turn Draco's ownership over to him. Harry takes a bruised and battered Draco home to care for - he has to work to earn Draco's trust and restore him physically as well as mentally. The story has a happy ending and isn't really as scary as it sounds. It's actually sort of fluff with a bit of angst ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupied With Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of rape, non-con, sex curse, forced f*ck or die scenarios. (Maybe a hint of dub-con?)  
>  _Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is be_

It had been five months, two weeks, and four days since Harry's last testimony at the trials.

He had finished that life and was now living in Muggle London to avoid all magical and wizarding world associations. He still loved magic and used it—but he'd left the Ministry and its politics behind. He was tired and now it was his turn to be something different than The Prophecy.

He decided that it was time for Harry to discover who he really was.

It hadn't taken a long time for him to come to the first step of that discovery. The incident occurred a week prior at a Muggle club, when Harry discovered that what he felt, how he had felt for a very long time actually had some sort of meaning. He'd always suspected of himself to be a bit different, he wasn't surprised to find out that his sexual orientation would also not be—so normal. It was more than fancying a bloke in school; it took one kiss from a random stranger and sucking the cock of another one to confirm that he, in fact, was gay without a hint of bisexuality.

Harry had no desire to establish a Floo network in his home. He was being cautious thinking if he ever had a Muggle bloke over, how would he explain it? Additionally, he didn't want to keep in touch with anyone outside his closest friends and the Weasley family. He decided upon owls as the best form of communication.

After the defeat of Voldemort, something had happened to him. Something he didn't even want to admit to himself. And so he didn't tell anyone, figuring that, like most things, it too would come out on its own accord. So, he did what he thought was best. He shut himself out.

Harry was boiling water for his tea on the stove when the telephone rang. As only three people knew his number and only one of them was comfortable enough to actually call, he was sure it was Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry answered the phone without hesitation as to who it could be on the other end.

"Harry, glad you're home. Listen, do you have a minute to talk? I could Apparate to your flat in a few moments," Hermione said.

"Alright, sure," Harry answered. He was sure that Hermione would be insisting upon his appearance at a charity function of sorts and Harry would have to turn her down again.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Harry opened it and Hermione, still bushy haired, but with trimmed eyebrows with a hint of makeup, stood in front of him. She wore wizarding robes and Harry wondered what event she would be attending that night.

Hermione's visit wasn't a friendly visit, Harry was right. She was there on business. After Harry had testified for the Malfoys, he'd managed to obtain Lucius a lighter sentence in Azkaban than the one that was originally projected. Furthermore, he was able to free Narcissa and Draco Malfoy completely. Now—months later—Hermione was at Harry's doorstep opening up an already closed chapter in his life.

"Harry, I'm afraid I've got some news about the Malfoys, and I need your help!" Hermione seemed livid.

"What kind of news?" Harry asked calmly.

"Even though Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were freed from any repercussions due to Lucius' actions, some Death Eaters that were captured testified that Narcissa wasn't as innocent as you had portrayed her to be, so now she's being reprimanded for her actions!" Hermione said, outraged.

"What kind of reprimand?"

"All the remaining Death Eaters who didn't go to Azkaban are still considered guilty of crimes against the Ministry. The Ministry has spent over five months deliberating over what to do with these wizards. They've finally come to the decision and have decided to sell them off as slaves! Slaves, Harry! I just found out about it earlier today and I'm on my way right now to the Ministry to campaign against this horrific idea. You have to come with me; you have to save Malfoy and others!" Hermione was pacing around in Harry's sitting room as Harry simply stared at her in shock.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I thought you said Narcissa Malfoy was the one convicted?" Harry didn't understand. He took a seat on his sofa as he felt his legs were about to give out.

"She was and Malfoy was proven to be innocent after your testimony, but he's offered himself up in place of Narcissa to be sold off as a slave. It's not just Malfoy, Harry. We have to do something!"

"I don't know, Hermione. I told you I had washed my hands of the Ministry and I meant it. I can't tell them what to do." Harry was resolute in not involving himself in Ministry affairs.

"You can't possibly be serious, Harry," Hermione said, raising her arms up above her head as though she was struggling with not punching something. "You know that the Ministry isn't going to take the right precautions. People—humans—are being sold as slaves, Harry; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Harry didn't respond for a few moments. He felt conflicted. He knew Hermione was right, but he had already walked away from the wizarding world—turned his back on the Ministry. What was he expected to do? Show up and be an all-powerful Harry Potter and stop the show? Set a few tables on fire? Choke a few people by the wave of his wand? How would that make him any different than Voldemort?

"Just come to the hearing tonight; it's an auction. Just attend with me and voice your opinion that what they're doing is completely wrong!" Hermione urged him vehemently.

Harry nodded apathetically. "Fine, I will try to make it." That was all he could promise: he would try.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Why haven't you asked for Ron's help? What does Arthur think about all of this?" Harry asked.

"Ron is still broken," Hermione said. "He won't come to the aid of those who are responsible for all the damage that has been caused to his family. Arthur is against this practise, but he's only one person. That is why we need more help, Harry!"

Hermione's enthusiasm was borderline annoying. Harry nodded again just to somewhat satisfy her need to know that he was still listening.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said. "But I can't promise anything. I don't even know if I can make it to the Ministry. I've just been through–" He didn't say anything after that. Hermione nodded. She left shortly after looking defeated. She knew he wasn't going to be attending, despite his assurance that he'd try.

•⁰•

At nine o'clock, the time when the hearing was set at the Ministry, Harry sat at a Muggle dance club sipping on an Old Fashioned. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly time to leave if he wished to attend the Death Eater auction. At that moment Harry was approached by a man. He was about Harry's height with strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes. He bought Harry another drink and took him to the back room of the club where he managed to get on his knees quicker than Harry could ask for his name. He later discovered it was Leonardo.

He never thought about the Ministry after that. Hermione never brought it up either. He figured that she knew by now that discussing any Ministry affair would be a waste of time.

•⁰•

Harry had been seeing Leonardo on and off for five weeks, but there had never been any discussion of commitment. Harry knew fairly well that the nights he stayed home or didn't go out with Leonardo, the man would be out with someone else. That was all right with Harry. He liked Leonardo, but knew that something was missing from their relationship. Harry didn't wish to discuss it because it wasn't worth bringing up. So, he didn't feel bad when instead of spending the night at Leonardo's place and then having brunch in his bed, he had opted to help Hermione shop for Ron's birthday.

Ron's birthday was over a month away, but Hermione was determined to buy him a great present. Ever since the loss of his brother, Ron had never been the same. He was getting back to his old self, but Harry and Hermione knew that full recovery was a long way away.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, the first shop they visited was Jasminka's Unique Gifts. Harry had purchased a present for Ginny once from Jasminka's shop. They broke up a week later.

While Hermione looked around in the back, Harry spotted an old woman that looked familiar, but he couldn't place her name. A young woman in her twenties was following her around. Harry thought that the young woman looked familiar as well. She had a small bruise on her neck and her wrists looked like they suffered an injury as well. Eventually Harry realised that she was Gibbon's daughter. Gibbon had died on the Astronomy Tower in 1997 and his daughter had never renounced the fact that her father was wrong.

Hermione must have noticed Harry looking at Gibbon's daughter. She seized the opportunity to tell him what happened to her. When the Death Eaters and their associates were interrogated Gibbon's daughter showed favouritism towards the Death Eaters, she was ultimately sold as a slave.

Hermione continued informing Harry all about the slavery that the Death Eater associates endured. Many of the relatives of the Death Eaters who might have been innocent were also sold as slaves because no one spoke up to defend them. Hermione didn't know them all and was later silenced because she was told that she could not alone argue for all the individuals involved as she didn't know all of them. As Hermione spoke the anger inside Harry escalated. Soon after, the glass windows of the shop exploded and shattered windowpanes lay all over the floor.

Everyone was bewildered by the incident and Harry and Hermione left. Harry didn't want to attract any more attention to himself.

Later that evening, Harry still couldn't get the thought of innocents being sold as slaves out of his head. At dinner he asked Hermione's help.

"Can we get a list of individuals who are sold off as slaves?" Harry asked as he stared at his plate of food but was unable to eat anything. "I think I want to investigate their condition."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why do you care _now_?"

Harry didn't answer. He felt guilty, ashamed. He was filled with so many emotions that he didn't dare name them all, afraid that if he tried to express himself again his magic would overreact.

A week passed. Harry visited several wizards and Ministry associates to discuss the nature of the slavery issues and discovered who was sold to whom and how the wizards were treating their slaves. It seemed as though most Death Eaters had accepted the punishment and all slave owners had signed the contract for three years. Some slaves were treated quite well as they provided companionships to older wizards. Many–almost all–had their magic bound.

One of the worst cases that Harry had discovered was of Draco Malfoy. He was owned by a Muggleborn wizard who was in his forties and the fact that he abused Malfoy was clearly present on his body. Harry also discovered that there were several times that Malfoy had been admitted to St Mungo's. His owner, Caesar Mercano, had claimed that he was sloppy and continuously fell down the steps, once even collapsing as he stepped out of the tub.

Harry knew Malfoy. He was anything but sloppy. Harry was enraged that the staff at St Mungo's didn't do anything to protect their patient's well-being. Death Eater or no Death Eater, they had taken an oath as Healers that obligated them to protect all individuals.

Parvati, one of the Healers at St Mungo's, told Harry that she suspected abuse but Malfoy never spoke up against his master, nor did he ever indicate any denial of his master's claims about his injuries.

When Harry returned to St Mungo's the next day to talk more with the Healers, he was informed that Malfoy was in fact in the hospital again. When Malfoy's master left the room, Harry snuck in and tried to talk with him. He didn't say a word. Harry felt the magic in the room—magic he hadn't conjured. He realised that Malfoy was under a spell. It was probably cast by his master who was binding Malfoy's magic and perhaps his ability to speak ill of the master. Harry knew about this spell, it was Dark Magic and caused Malfoy a lot of pain if he defied his master's wishes.

Malfoy still had his signature blond hair but it looked messy and dirty. If it weren't for his piercing eyes looking directly at Harry with the kind of disdain he was used to, he almost wouldn't have recognised him.

Harry tried to reach out to Malfoy and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does it hurt?" Harry asked, and Malfoy looked at him with a questioning eye. "When you say something bad about him?" Harry added.

Malfoy didn't respond.

"Just nod," Harry said and Malfoy nodded reluctantly as though he was acknowledging what Harry had said but was too afraid to really admit it.

•⁰•

Harry left the hospital feeling defeated and reckoned that he'd have to take matters in his own hands to get more information.

After uncovering Caesar's address, Harry decided to Apparate there at night under his Invisibility Cloak to determine the situation. The Muggleborn wizard lived in a secluded house in the middle of a forest. He owned the surrounding land and made his house far away from civilisation as possible. The house itself was almost all glass so it wasn't a problem for Harry to look in and watch the master and his slave.

Harry stood outside the sitting room window and waited, unsure of what to expect.

When Harry had seen Malfoy at the hospital, he seemed to be wearing black trousers and a button downed shirt that were a few sizes too big. He was immediately reminded of himself as he had often worn Dudley's hand me down and the clothes were always way too big. At the wizard's house, Malfoy was dressed in little to no clothing. He had no shirt on and his pale white sickly body was easy to recognise. Instead of trousers, he wore what looked like a rag.

 _Is this how Draco lives_? Harry thought.

His hands were tied as he carried a plate of food and placed it in front of his master. He picked up the soup spoon and was feeding his master. Harry crouched down to his knees to get a better view. He wanted to see the look on Malfoy's face. Draco looked as though he was almost under a spell, but Harry wasn't sure.

Disgusted by the site, Harry thought to himself. _Does the Ministry know this is what is happening to the slaves_?

After feeding his master as Malfoy stood up Caesar stopped him from walking away and said something. Harry couldn't hear what was being said but a moment later he watched Malfoy separate his legs. Shortly after Caesar placed his hand on Malfoy's balls and started to massage them. Malfoy closed his eyes and looked miserable. His face emitted a type of expression that indicated that this was the worst thing he had ever experienced. The face didn't even compare to the misery that was displayed on Malfoy's face when he had to kill Dumbledore.

That moment Harry also realised how dirty Malfoy's face really was. A tear trickled down and cleared off the dirt revealing the true paleness. Harry's heart sank. He felt as though his insides were on fire. He couldn't bear to watch anymore but he didn't look away. If he were going to reveal the monstrosity of the treatment, he needed to be a true witness.

Harry whispered an incantation so he could hear the conversation being taken place in front of him.

"Do you like it when your master does that, my slave?" Caesar asked.

Malfoy's voice quivered as he kept his eyes closed. "Yes, Master."

"Think of how lucky you are that I won the bid on you, my pet," Caesar spoke again and Harry felt the tremble that went through Malfoy's body. "It could have been your mother, would you have liked that?" the man teased. Harry was further repulsed.

Malfoy's eyes shot open and he dropped the tray he was carrying. "No!" Malfoy nearly screamed.

"I told you not to raise your voice with me!" Caesar roared back. He pushed Malfoy against the wall and slapped him once on his face. Harry watched in horror. Caesar turned Malfoy around and lifted up the rag that he was wearing, revealing his bare arse.

For one moment, Harry was conflicted. He was outraged by the treatment he was witnessing and another moment he felt jealousy. He wished he could do that—to Malfoy.

"No…" Harry heard Malfoy whisper. He woke up from his perverted fantasy, now the fire burning inside him was ready to erupt. Again the windows in the entire house shattered and collapsed. It was the same reaction Harry had had at the gift shop in Diagon Alley.

Caesar shrieked when a glass flew to him and pierced him on his right hip. He pushed Malfoy out of the way and went to investigate the strange phenomenon. He walked up to the window where Harry stood and stared right at him. He couldn't see Harry as he was under the Invisibility Cloak and Harry stared back. He was looking into the face of a monster.

Caesar turned around and shouted at Malfoy. He blamed Malfoy for causing the damage to his house.

"How could I do this? I don't have any magic," Malfoy replied.

"I don't care. I know you did this, I know you're responsible. You're a worthless piece of trash and you belong where trash belongs, outside the house! I demand you to sleep outside the house and if you live, I'll let you back in tomorrow!" Caesar lifted his wand, fixed the broken glass and placed everything back in its place. He then grabbed Malfoy and pushed him outside the door. Malfoy walked around the corner and lay down on the porch trying to find one spot that wasn't covered with snow. He eventually closed his eyes.

Harry slowly walked up to him and whispered another incantation. Harry didn't need his wand, and he'd left it at home. He performed wandless magic and placed two Charms on Malfoy, one to keep him warm through the night and another to protect him from his master. If Caesar attacked him again, or hit him—Harry ensured that Malfoy wouldn't feel any pain even if he bruised to indicate otherwise.

At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to place a kiss on Malfoy's forehead before leaving but he feared revealing himself. He had been so foolish, he could have stopped this, and he could have protected so many people. He could have protected _Draco_.

•⁰•

The next morning, Harry visited the Ministry of Magic and demanded to speak to the Minister. He informed the Minister of the conditions he'd discovered regarding the slaves and the Minister dismissed Harry's concerns.

"We cannot do anything with a third party report, Mr Potter," the new Minister of Magic, Jonas Spencer, said. "If you can bring me purchased slaves who are willing to testify of such abuse then perhaps a department to investigate these allegations can be created."

"A department to-–" Harry stopped mid-sentence. "Do you even hear yourself, Minister? How can these people say anything when they are being abused every day and being forced to love this abuse?"

The Minister didn't answer. A clock in the corner of the room fell on the floor spontaneously. Harry reminded himself to _calm down_.

"Okay, then I would like to know the process for an individual to purchase an already bought slave if they are in danger from their current master." Harry asked. If he couldn't get Caesar to stop his abuse on Draco, perhaps he could buy Draco off him. It was a step in the right direction. If worse came to worst, he'd buy every single slave that was sold by the Ministry.

"Ah! There I may be able to help you," said Jonas Spencer. The Minister lifted his wand and summoned a piece of parchment that shined brightly with the words "Slave Ownership Contract." He turned towards Harry and handed him the parchment. "If you wish to buy a slave from his or her owner you must have the original master sign off on the contract. Whatever your exchange will be for the ownership of the slave, monetary or otherwise is completely up to you. As long as both parties sign the contract there—" he pointed at a line on the parchment, "—the transaction is valid."

Harry looked at the parchment and nodded. He didn't think he could feel any more revolted by the Ministry, but he was wrong. Every new Minister it seemed had a twisted way of running the regime; it was no wonder that Shacklebolt had refused to run for the position.

"Get it signed and it is yours," Spencer said.

"It, sir?" Harry asked.

"The slave. They are like having an owl, a dog or a cat. They are your property and you are allowed to do whatever you please to them."

Harry couldn't hear anymore. Regardless of the fact that many of the subjects rooted for the Dark side, they were still _human_. Harry glared at the Minister. Arguing with him wouldn't do Harry any good. He was wasting precious time. He had to go and rescue Draco!

"Is there something you wanted to say, Mr Potter?" Jonas Spencer asked. He looked at a file at his desk and opened it. It was as though whatever Harry thought, whatever Harry wished to say, he wouldn't care for it. Harry blinked and the file the Minister held burst into flames. "Oh!" the Minister shouted as he let go of the file and put out the fire with the swish of his wand.

"No, sir. Thanks for your time," Harry replied and nodded as he began to make his way out of Spencer's office.

•⁰•

Harry met up with Hermione for lunch and discussed the course of his morning at the Minister's office with her.

"The new Minister is utter rubbish," Harry expressed. "The Ministry had promised me that whenever I needed a favour they would provide me with it and this morning the Minister completely refused to help me save Draco."

"They consider slave ownership a private matter. After a slave is sold they no longer wish to take responsibility for the individuals—it is the master's problem," Hermione answered.

"I know, he told me that slaves were like having a dog! I can't believe it. I know that they are Death Eaters or supporters of Voldemort, but they're still human!" Harry paused for a moment. "You should have seen his face when I set his file on fire."

"Harry, you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed with a hint of a glimmer in her eyes. "How did you explain yourself?"

"I didn't, I just left. I don't think he realised it was me," Harry answered. "I think the next time I go in for a favour; I'm going to get my way. That Spencer is all talk but he can be persuaded with a twist of an arm."

"Just be careful, Harry. We don't know the extent of your new powers; we don't want the news getting to the wrong ears," Hermione added her word of caution.

"I know, I will. Now, I've got to go speak to Caesar Mercano about transferring Draco's ownership to me," Harry answered.

"I can't believe what you told me," said Hermione. "He is a Muggleborn. I can't believe he's so—inhumane!" Harry could easily tell how that nauseated Hermione as well. "This goes to show you that the Dark side isn't just in one group of people. I can't believe a Muggleborn is treating wizards in such a disgusting manner."

"We all have a light side and a dark side, how you choose to relinquish your power is totally up to you," Harry said, he smiled at the similarity of his words to his late godfather's.

Hermione nodded before she spoke again. "After you get Malfoy, you should consider having Malfoy testify against Mercano."

•⁰•

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry arrived at the Mercano residence again. He looked through the repaired windowpanes and saw Caesar sitting on his sofa reading a magazine while Draco massaged the man's legs. After a few short moments, the man kicked Draco for what looked like no apparent reason and Draco fell on the ground, and the man got up and kicked him again. A small window shattered again and both Caesar and Draco looked up towards it. Harry walked around the house to the main door, removed his Cloak and knocked.

Draco answered the door and his eyes widened when he saw Harry. "Potter?" he whispered.

"Who is it?" Caesar asked as he approached the door and pushed Draco aside. "Harry Potter? What do you want?" the man's voice was impolite, and Harry saw him glare at Draco as though he knew that Draco was the reason Harry was there.

"I'm here on a business matter, Mr Mercano. May I come in?" Harry asked. The man nodded and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him next to his own body as though he was protecting his property.

"I have just been to the Ministry of Magic, and I obtained a contract form which I would like to offer you in order to transfer ownership of your current—of Draco—to me. I'm willing to pay double the price or more for which you purchased him for." Harry's voice was resolute. He didn't sit nor did he look at Draco. He looked directly at the man who he was making a deal with. Harry didn't want him to think that he might be emotionally tied to Draco.

Caesar laughed. "That is not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Well my _Draco_ provides me with a lot of benefits that I rather enjoy. I bought him fair and square at the slave auction and the Ministry has respected my contract. I rather enjoy his tight arse and he is quite resilient, providing me with the kind of release I require." Caesar's laughter was rancorous, soaked with malevolence.

Harry felt sick. He couldn't believe a person could ever talk about someone else in that manner. He raped Draco almost every night and was boasting about it. "I am afraid I must insist." Harry didn't turn to look at Draco but he could feel Draco's eyes on him. He wanted to give anything to turn and look at him, assure him that he was going to be safe, but he needed to be resolute. _One step at a time_ , he told himself.

"I don't care who you are, Potter," Caesar said. "I've told you already. I am not transferring my ownership of my filthy slave to you."

"He is not filthy!" Harry raised his voice; a picture that was hanging on top of the fireplace collapsed on the ground.

Caesar laughed again. Harry hated his laugh. "He's my toy, my property, I can call him whatever I desire. I can do whatever I want to him." He pulled on Draco and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "You can watch if you wish. I am sure he'll put on a good show for you." Harry finally looked at Draco who was frightened.

Harry removed his wand from his robe and watched Caesar let go of Draco to remove his own. Harry whispered " _Expelliarmus_ ," and Caesar's wand came flying into Harry's hand. The man didn't even have a chance to think twice about what had happened.

"Draco, come behind me," Harry said softly.

"No, don't you dare you—"

"Sit!" Harry pointed his wand towards Caesar who was pushed back into the sofa. "I am done negotiating with you." Harry removed a small pouch of Galleons from his pocket as he continued to point his wand at Caesar. He threw the pouch on the coffee table between them. "This is double the price of what you paid to purchase Draco. I hereby declare him to be mine. Now, you will sign the contract, and we will be on our way."

When Draco drew closer to Harry, Harry turned and gave Caesar's wand to Draco. "Unbind the collar on your ankles and the one around your neck."

"It won't work, my magic is—"

"It'll work, just do it." Harry turned to look at Draco for a moment as he spoke, and Caesar stood up and tried to attack Harry. Harry raised his wand again and held him against the wall. He turned to look at Draco again, knowing that Caesar was secure against the wall. Draco successfully released himself from the metallic bands that held him captive. He looked at Harry and smiled. It was an odd smile, as though Draco wasn't sure he should smile.

Harry walked up to Caesar and held out the contract. "Now, you will sign it."

"I will never sign it," Caesar retorted.

Harry blinked and the chandelier that hung perfectly on the roof came crashing down on the floor. Draco shrieked. Harry didn't remove his gaze from Caesar, but he recognised that even the slightest noise would set Draco off. For nearly two months, he had been abused and raped, leaving him extremely traumatised. Harry felt a sudden urge to run and protect Draco.

The feeling of sorrow must have reflected in his eyes, because at that moment Caesar laughed. Harry lifted his wand-free left hand and all the photos and paintings on the mantel came crashing down. The fire in the fireplace roared crimson.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Caesar exclaimed. "But it's not going to do you any good. You'll be dead in a month."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. His voice was still stern, figuring Caesar was going to fabricate some story. But it didn't hurt to hear the man out.

"When I bought _him_ ," Caesar said nearly spitting out his words. "I performed a ritual. He's bound to his master in a special way. He's required to satisfy his master sexually or he'll die. You'll both die."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's the truth," Caesar said. He finally signed his name on the contract while he he half-hung off the wall. "He's a tough little fucker. I needed to make sure he didn't just run and hide from me." In the beginning, he used to lock himself up for days in the cellar, but eventually he would feel weak and have to come out for food. When he'd give me what I needed he was strong again."

"That's revolting," Harry mustered up. He was in shock at Caesar's words and fresh out of insults. For a brief second, the thought of being satisfied by Draco turned Harry on—it sounded incredible—but not this way. "I am sure I can find a way around your spell. You have already seen what I can do when I don't even have to think about it; I'm sure if I actually give it some thought, I'll free him of your perverse magic as well."

Harry swished his wand and the man flew from the wall to the sofa. With another flick of his wand, Harry removed the man's tie and Transfigured it into a rope. The ropes wrapped themselves tightly around Caesar. "The rope will come undone in five hours. I've also placed a Silencing Charm around your property, so no one will be able to hear you. You have five hours to think about what a shame you are to Muggles and Muggleborns."

Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Draco, do you wish to keep his wand?" Draco shook his head. "Then break it." Draco broke Caesar's wand in two and threw it in the fire. Harry removed his cloak and wrapped it around Draco since he barely had any clothes on. He turned Draco to face him and spoke again, "I am your master now, do you understand?" Draco nodded. Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and Disapparated them to Harry's flat.

•⁰•

When Harry and Draco arrived, Draco still seemed quite frightened. Harry realised that Draco was looking for places to hide. Harry's heart sank again. He couldn't even imagine what Draco must have been through.

"I will show you to your room."

Draco followed Harry obediently up the stairs to the second floor. "I will have my own room?" he hesitantly asked Harry.

"If you so wish," Harry answered. Draco didn't respond and entered the room that Harry showed him, following him in. "You can stay here. Change around the room however you wish. The bathroom is just down the hall; I only have one so we'll be sharing it. Taking turns, I mean." Harry paused. Draco had been quiet, too quiet. "Will you say _something_?"

"You didn't have to save me, Potter."

 _Of course_. Harry shook his head. "I will make something to eat," Harry said. "You can stay here if you wish, or you can come join me in the kitchen."

"I'll stay," Draco answered. "If that's alright with you, _Master_." Draco's voice was a mix of fear and contempt. Harry was sure that fear came from the fact that Harry was his master and Caesar had grilled enough fear in him to last a lifetime, not to mention having served Voldemort to begin with and his contempt was quite obvious. This was Malfoy and he was Potter.

Harry was sure that this would continue for a while.

"Okay, rest well." Harry walked out of Draco's room and closed the door behind him. He immediately heard Draco lock the door.

Harry entered his own room and changed clothes. He then went into the kitchen and made himself and Draco a small meal. Harry ate alone in the kitchen, waiting for Draco who never came. He eventually took the food and placed it outside Draco's room. After returning to his room, Harry decided to stay there. He eventually heard movement. Draco opened his door first to gather the dishes and take the food inside his room and then later as he placed the empty plates outside his door. Before turning in for the night, Harry picked up the empty dishes and washed them, hoping that Draco would make an appearance in the kitchen.

Draco remained hidden in his room.

In the middle of the night, Harry heard screams. Draco was screaming. Harry jumped out of his bed and went to Draco's room. The door was still locked and Harry didn't wish to open it. He stayed outside Draco's room calling out to him. Eventually the screams stopped and Harry supposed the worst had passed. He returned to his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Draco's room remained locked, so Harry placed a tray of breakfast in front of it. He then left his flat, heightening the wards so no one could enter it or leave, including his friends.

Harry needed to make sure that Draco was safe.

Harry went to see Hermione to discuss his situation, wanting to know if the master/slave curse Caesar had talked about was real and if there was a way to break it. Hermione didn't have any answers, and Harry was yet again feeling defeated.

When Harry returned to his flat, he saw the breakfast plates were empty and washed. Draco was again hiding in his room when Harry had arrived. After entering the bathroom, Harry noticed that Draco had taken a bath—he immediately remembered that Draco didn't have any clothes.

 _How could I have been so careless_?

The idea of giving his own clothes to Draco disturbed Harry. _It would be treating Draco like a slave_. But, Harry had no choice. He wouldn't be able to buy Draco new clothes until the next day, anyway. Harry rushed to his room, sought out freshly laundered clothes and picked out a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. He returned to Draco's room and left the clothes with a clean towel outside the door. He began to walk away, but he wanted to see Draco, talk to him. For some odd reason he longed for him so Harry knocked on the door.

Draco opened the door wearing the same garb he had been rescued in.

"I—uh—here's some clothes and a clean towel," Harry flustered.

"Thank you," Draco replied politely.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. He realised that Draco probably hadn't eaten since breakfast. Draco shrugged.

"Do you require for me to make dinner, Master?" Draco asked, his voice still scornful.

"No, not tonight anyway," Harry replied, smiling, but Draco didn't flinch. "Why don't you change and meet me in the kitchen in a few minutes?"

"As the _master_ wishes," Draco replied. Before Harry could say anything else, Draco closed the door.

 _Don't treat me like your master_ , Harry had wanted to say, but managed to only utter the words in his mind.

Draco arrived in the kitchen ten minutes later and Harry realised that the clothes he'd worn weren't the right fit. Given that Draco was taller than Harry, the bottoms reached an inch above Draco's ankles, and the shirt seemed too short and too wide. _There's a sight to make you feel like a short and fat bloke_ , Harry thought.

"I hope you're okay with chicken stew," Harry said.

"Whatever the master feels best," Draco replied.

"You don't have to keep referencing me as your master, Draco," Harry said, placing the plate of food in front of Draco. Draco nodded.

They ate in silence; however, any time Draco spoke he'd address Harry as the master. Ultimately, Harry lost his temper. "Draco! How many times do I have to repeat myself? Stop. Calling. Me. That."

Draco whimpered, he retreated back a few steps, fear displayed all over his grey eyes.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," Draco whispered, his voice quivering. "I—it's just habit—"

"I know," Harry spoke softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive me." Draco nodded. "If you wish, you are more than welcome to return to your room. I can clean up." Draco nodded again and began to take his leave.

"Draco," Harry called out as he turned, "do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I mean, you don't have any proper clothes and mine don't exactly fit you right—" Harry didn't mean to stare but the t-shirt was a bit too small and Draco's midriff displayed itself in between where the shirt ended and the trousers began. He didn't mean to stare but Harry found the sight arousing and immediately knew that he'd blushed. He looked away embarrassed. He was ashamed for lusting after Draco after what Draco had been through with Caesar.

"I prefer to stay here," Draco said. He was about to place his empty dishes in the sink when Harry grabbed them, their hands lightly brush and Draco retreated right away again. "But, if you wish for me to accompany you, I will oblige your wishes."

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. Do you prefer Muggle clothing or Wizarding robes?" Harry asked.

"Whatever the master desires," Draco said. He looked up nervously; Harry was sure it was an instinctual reaction and not something said on purpose. He hoped. With Malfoy, it was hard to tell. He could always be taunting Harry.

Harry sighed nonetheless. "Alright, you may leave."

After Draco returned to his room, Harry summoned a parchment and quill and wrote a letter to Narcissa Malfoy.

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that I, Harry Potter, have bought the slave contract of Draco Malfoy from Caesar Mercano. Draco is now my supposed 'slave' for the rest of the three years contract. He is to stay with me in my flat in London. I am not sure if you are aware of the conditions in which he was being kept, but I ensure you now that he is perfectly safe. I believe that he's suffered a great deal of emotional and physical abuse and that perhaps seeing a familiar face would cheer him up. I am happily extending an invitation to arrive at my home in four days' time to visit him. I will keep this information from him and hope that a surprise visit will do him good. I look forward to hearing from you about your attendance at our home on Friday, 29th of January, 1999._

_Sincerely,_  
 _Harry James Potter_.

After writing the letter to Narcissa, Harry wrote a quick note to Hermione asking her to meet him at Diagon Alley at ten-thirty in the morning. He needed her help. He released his owl, Laxmira, from her cage, and gave her a treat along with the two letters.

•⁰•

The night continued as it had before. Draco's screams woke Harry, but given that his room was still locked, Harry could do very little to help Draco. He stayed outside Draco's room for over an hour listening to him sob, each cry further damaging his heart. Regardless of the way things had been for Harry when he was younger, he would never wish so much pain and torment even on his worst enemy, which, coincidentally, was what Draco had been for several years. The screams eventually quieted, the sobs turned to whispers and Harry returned to his room.

The next morning, Harry left breakfast outside Draco's room again before leaving the flat to meet with Hermione.

•⁰•

Harry and Hermione went from store to store in Diagon Alley because he couldn't decide what he wanted to purchase for Draco. He didn't know Draco's size in trousers, so he bought him two pairs of charmed denims that, once worn, sized themselves to the owner's fit. Additionally, he bought four t-shirts, three button-down shirts and three sets of wizarding robes in black, green, and navy blue. Hermione laughed when Harry purchased seven pairs of pants.

"He needs underwear; he can't just have one set!" Harry had replied indignantly.

"Harry, are you—are you attracted to Malfoy?" Hermione asked as they left the shopping area and headed to a café with several bags.

"What?" Harry didn't respond directly to Hermione's question, but was baffled by it. He didn't understand why she would ask him something like that. Sure, Draco—for lack of a better phrase—turned Harry on—but that was because of the curse, right? Caesar said that the master/slave curse forced two individuals to have sex. If he was feeling anything for Draco—it was sympathy, not attraction. And _this_? He was just doing this because he wanted to be nice to Draco. The bloke had suffered so much anguish; he just wanted to make him happy.

Harry tried to explain that to Hermione and she simply shook her head.

When Harry returned home, he noticed that the kitchen was clean and all the dishes were washed—even the ones that Harry had used. Additionally, he noticed that a banana peel and remains of an apple were in the garbage. Harry reckoned that Draco was hungrier that he'd realised. He made a mental note of increasing the amount of food he'd serve Draco for breakfast.

Harry knocked on Draco's room, then opened the door slowly and saw Draco attempting wandless magic. Draco turned to look at Harry, who smiled softly, but met only with anger from Draco.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Potter?" Draco became defensive.

Harry didn't wish to argue with Draco, so he simply dropped the clothes on the bed. "These are for you; I will leave some lunch for you on the counter." Harry walked away and returned to the kitchen to prepare lunch. This was going to be a very long journey.

As he made lunch, Harry wondered about what Hermione had said. Harry was in somewhat of a relationship with Leonardo—they were on again and off again—so he wasn't looking to be with anyone else. And he hated Draco. _I mean he's Malfoy—he only became Draco when I started to feel sorry for him_. Harry thought long and hard about what it meant. Was he really _attracted_ to Draco, or was he just under a curse that made him desire him? But, he was jealous when he saw Caesar Mercano touch Draco sexually. _So what does that mean_?

Harry wanted nothing more than to return to his routine after having Draco at his home. He had known that it wasn't going to be a battle that would have been won in a few days, but he'd hoped that Draco would be comfortable moving around the house with him being there. Harry knew that when he wasn't home Draco walked about the flat—he could feel Draco's magical presence in every corner of the flat when he'd returned home–so he wished that Draco would do the same when Harry _was_ around.

After preparing lunch and eating alone, Harry sat on the sofa and turned on the telly. He had hoped that if Draco heard the telly, he'd be curious and would come out of his room. Draco probably wasn't aware of Muggle technology.

A stand-up comedy show was on, and Harry watched it while sipping on his tea, continuing to hope that Draco would soon join him.

He heard the creak of the door opening from a distance. Draco was finally leaving his lair. There were soft footsteps approaching but Harry didn't turn to look right away—he needed to give Draco his space. Draco then entered the kitchen, and a few moments later, joined Harry on the sofa.

Harry finally turned to look. Draco was wearing one of the denims Harry had bought and a dark green, button-down shirt. He looked amazing. As good as Draco looked wearing nothing but a rag around his privates, Harry thought he'd never seen Draco look so good in Muggle clothing. He'd bought the right size shirt that clung to Draco's skinny muscles beautifully and the denims—the magical denims—curved around Draco's arse exquisitely.

"Sit here," Harry said in a semi-authoritative voice as he moved to the left of the sofa to give Draco room to sit at a safe distance. "You can place your plate of food on the coffee table and eat comfortably. I haven't got a dining table; I usually eat on the counter in the kitchen." Harry rambled, not knowing what to say.

Draco nodded and silently took a bite of his sandwich.

"You look great," Harry added. He smiled softly at Draco and turned his attention to the telly.

"Thank you—for the clothes—and lunch," Draco said. Harry nodded as though he'd dismissed Draco's comments. "I haven't got any socks," Draco added almost in a whisper.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that. I am so _stupid_!" Harry cursed himself for being so forgetful.

"That's alright, I just—I mean it's not like I will be leaving the house or anything—without your permission so it's nice to have clothes to wear. That's enough—" Draco finally turned his attention to the telly. "What's this?"

"It's a television—it's Muggle technology. They have shows, movies and plays on the telly for entertainment. Muggles tend to go out for shows just like wizards, but this is a form of entertainment that is available to them at home."

"Oh, that's—" Draco searched for an appropriate word "—convenient."

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to watch something with me?" Harry asked, and Draco shrugged an okay. He continued eating his lunch as Harry flipped the channels with the remote, looking for something appropriate to watch. He stopped on a popular soap called "Teenagers from Birmingham". It was a show about a bunch of privileged teenagers and their not-so-dramatic life. Harry enjoyed watching the show because, though it was completely fictional, it reminded him of the pure-bloods he despised so much from Hogwarts. It was his guilty pleasure.

For the first few minutes Harry watched Draco watching the show. Draco seemed to be engrossed by the drama. Harry laughed internally because that was probably the face he'd made when he watched it for the first time.

Draco finished his sandwich and juice and placed the plate and glass back on the coffee table. He leaned back into the sofa and watched the episode more comfortably. Their arms slightly brushed together; Harry didn't react and Draco didn't retreat. The show took a break and a commercial came on.

"What happened?" Draco exclaimed. The break had happened at a pivotal point in the plot and Draco seemed intrigued. "Where did they go? What'll happen to the bloke in the coma?"

"It's just a commercial break," Harry answered. Draco didn't seem to understand. "The show producers put commercial breaks in the middle of the episodes so people stay watch for a longer period of time. This way they can try to sell you something. These advertisers pay the shows to show their products trying to get the consumers to buy it. See, this is telling you which company is the best if you want to buy tires for your car. So when you're out in the market shopping you'll remember this ad. It's sort of like brainwashing."

"That's really smart and really vindictive at the same time," Draco commented, looking impressed. Harry figured manipulation through advertising would be a thing a Slytherin would admire.

Harry laughed. "It's just soliciting. It's perfectly harmless...I think." Draco smiled at Harry's answer and fidgeted around the sofa a bit. "Are you comfortable?"

Draco nodded then spoke. "Do you mind?" he asked pointing at Harry's lap. Harry wasn't sure what exactly Draco was asking, so he just shrugged. Draco rested his head in Harry's lap and curved his body into a foetal position. Harry was still for a few minutes. He couldn't get his body to relax. Draco had just shown a huge gesture of trust and he didn't want to mess it up. When the show was about to end, Harry finally allowed his body to relax. He gently placed his hand on Draco's scalp and ran his fingers through the fine hair. Draco didn't react, so Harry continued his gentle movements massaging Draco's scalp.

When the show ended, Harry turned down the volume, noticing that Draco was asleep on his lap. He smiled as he felt the vibrations of Draco's soft breathing on his right leg. Harry turned the telly off and relaxed back into the sofa, his hand still in Draco's hair. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep as well.

When Harry woke up, his hand was resting on his stomach and his glasses were placed on the side table. He heard a slight banging of pots and pans in the kitchen—Draco was making dinner. He rose to the smell of roast pork and rice pilaf.

"You haven't got much in terms of rations," Draco commented. "I did the best I could." He looked at Harry, who was walking in while putting on his glasses and running his hand through his hair.

"It smells great," Harry replied, and Draco nodded. They had dinner quietly, and when Draco requested to leave again and retire to his room, Harry agreed.

The night was the same as before. The nightmares returned and Harry couldn't do anything. Draco had locked his door again.

The nightmare routine continued for the next three nights. Draco screamed every night and Harry would wait outside his room until he'd fallen asleep. Sometimes Harry would whisper a Calming Spell that tended to relax Draco. Harry himself was beginning to feel quite weak and had trouble keeping any food down. By the end of the fourth day, he had vomited once in the morning and twice at lunch. The only thing Harry had to look forward to was Narcissa's surprise visit. He knew that her presence would make Draco happy.

The day of Narcissa's visit finally arrived. That morning, Harry visited an apothecary in Diagon Alley in order to purchase a Strengthening Solution for himself and Draco. Over the past few days, his health truly had been declining. Harry was afraid of what Narcissa would think when she'd see them. He couldn't really tell her why they were so sick and feared that she might think the wrong thing. What if she thought that Harry was abusing Draco?

Upon his return, Harry informed Draco that they were going to have a guest for dinner and that he was expected to attend. Harry didn't want to tell him who it was; he really wanted Draco to be surprised. Draco didn't seem to like the idea that he was expected to attend dinner with the mystery guest, but replied with "As the master desires," which especially annoyed Harry.

At seven o'clock the doorbell rang and Harry requested Draco to answer the door. Draco wore his navy blue robes that were a gift from Harry along with a new pair of shoes that Harry bought after his visit to the apothecary. Draco was shocked to see his mother standing on the other side of the door. He nearly burst into tears when he saw her. Narcissa dropped her travelling bag and embraced Draco, they stood hugging at the door for several minutes, as if they were afraid that the moment they'd let go, the other would disappear.

Harry's heart melted upon seeing the very emotional reunion between Narcissa and Draco. Although he never really knew her, at that moment, Harry missed his mother immensely.

"Why do you both look so sick?" Narcissa asked as she entered the sitting room and took a seat on the sofa. She looked horrified, Harry reckoned his condition was worse that he had imagined.

"We were cursed—sort of—by the old master because I forced him to give Draco to me. We are working on it. Hermione is busy doing research. We will be fine in no time; there's nothing to worry about," Harry replied. He looked at Draco for reassurance, who nodded in agreement. Harry was glad that Draco decided to go along with him.

Narcissa looked sceptical, but didn't bring up the topic after Harry's assertion.

Draco had made dinner with a little help from Harry, a delicious stew, and Narcissa seemed very impressed.

After dinner, Harry retired in his room to give Draco and his mother privacy. He picked up a book he'd been reading before Draco came into his life. Harry had made it a habit to read up on the Dark Arts with books suggested by Hermione to discover the meaning behind his new powers.

An hour later, Harry answered a knock on his door. It was Draco. "Mother is leaving; she wishes to say goodbye." Draco spoke politely.

"Oh, great." Harry left his room and walked downstairs to the sitting room with Draco. "Narcissa, thank you for coming by. It was great to see you."

"You too, Mr Potter—Harry. I am really glad that you owled me and invited me. I hope we can do it again," Narcissa answered as she gently hugged Harry.

"Yes, please, anytime you wish. I have absolutely no objections towards you and Draco getting together. Just send me an owl and I am sure we can arrange another lunch or dinner meeting. It would be great to see you again." Harry reassured her as he looked and smiled at Draco, who displayed a smile Harry hadn't seen yet.

"You're too kind, Harry. I'll be seeing you two again soon," Narcissa said and left.

"Thank you, Potter," Draco said. "It means the world to me what you've done—"

"It's no problem, Draco. I just want to make sure you're comfortable," Harry answered. He turned to walk towards the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

"I wish to apologise for my behaviour earlier—when you told me we were going to have a guest—"

Harry stopped moving and gave Draco his complete attention.

"My old master..." Draco paused. "He had guests over—and—I was the entertainment. So when you said—I thought—"

"Draco!" Harry nearly screamed. "I am _not_ your old master. I would never do that to _anyone_."

"Why—why are you helping me?" Draco asked. "I mean—it's me—you hate me, right? And I hate you. You could have let me rot there—I don't understand."

Harry didn't answer for a while, instead turning to the sink to clean the dishes.

"It's my fault—" he finally said. "What happened to you—the others—I may have had a chance to stop it. I decided to do something else that night. I could have been at the auction. I could have saved you—all of you." Harry took a brief pause before he turned to look at Draco. "What I'm doing—helping you—I wish I could help others. I mean, I plan on helping all of them. I want to find a way to discover which slaves are being tortured—or worse—and get them freed. If I have to buy all of them—" The plate Harry held on to as he spoke immediately shattered. Harry reminded himself again to calm down.

Harry eventually looked up at Draco again who was standing on the other side of the kitchen. He looked startled—but not petrified—not the way he usually did.

They stood in silence for a while before Draco eventually spoke. "Would you like me to—I mean—I know you told my mother that we'll find a cure soon, but it doesn't look like we are anywhere near finding a cure. I can—I mean—I am willing to hold up to my end of the bond. If you wish, I think maybe we should—" Draco paused for a moment. "—have sex."

"Don't be crazy, Draco," Harry answered. "I'm sure we can find another way." He was outraged, or at least he thought he was outraged. He _was_ incredibly attracted to Draco, but he didn't want to have sex with him to stay alive. "The potions will work for now, and I am sure Hermione will come up with a solution in no time."

Draco displayed a small smile as though he was agreeing with Harry. "If that's what you feel is best." Harry almost waited for Draco to utter the word _master_. He didn't. "I just thought that since we are bonded together with a master/slave curse perhaps it is the best solution."

"Draco, I'm not going to shag you to stay alive," Harry retorted. He didn't mean to sound so hostile; it just came out. "Why don't you prepare for bed?"

Draco nodded and exited the kitchen, leaving Harry standing alone and feeling miserable. He didn't know if he made Draco think that he didn't want him—that wasn't the case at all. But he couldn't expect to have sex with Draco without his permission. It wasn't right—it wasn't how he wanted to be with Draco. He shouldn't even be wanting Draco in the first place.

Later that night, Harry was asleep in his room when he heard Draco screaming again. The noises were louder and sounded more painful than ever before. Harry stood up to go to Draco's room again, only to find that the door was still locked. Instead of waiting outside his door, Harry knocked on Draco's door. Draco seemed to still be asleep and crying. Harry spelled the door open. He tried to wake Draco up but was unsuccessful at first.

Eventually Draco did wake up. "Potter?"

"You were having a bad dream. It's okay. I am here. You're safe." Draco continued to weep. "Shh, it's okay, Draco. You're okay. You're safe." Harry repeated himself. "I've got you."

Harry held Draco as he wept and embraced him tightly, offering words of comfort and reassurance. Draco eventually fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry turned Draco around and held him from behind. They eventually fell asleep spooning.

•⁰•

Harry woke up hard, his erection pushing against Draco. He distanced himself from Draco by a few inches, not wishing to wake him up. For several minutes he stared at a sleeping Draco, soothed by the rhythmic breathing. Slowly, he left the room and decided to shower.

In the shower, Harry couldn't help but be aroused again with the thoughts of being so close to Draco—the dreams he'd had didn't help either. It had been a while since Harry had gotten off. As the warm water from the shower flowed on his body, Harry grabbed his cock and began stroking it—thinking about Draco. He remembered the first time he'd seen Draco with his clothes on him. He remembered how flawless Draco's skin looked and felt as their hands brushed against each other. Harry continued to stroke himself more and more, thinking of things he wished he could do to Draco—what Draco could do to him. Soon he came undone as he muttered Draco's name over and over again with each caress.

•⁰•

After cooking breakfast, Harry realised that Draco was still asleep. He took the opportunity to ring Hermione and schedule a get-together. He didn't wake Draco and, instead, left him breakfast on the counter.

Harry explained to Hermione that he had been feeling weak all week and that Draco wasn't looking that great either. Though he'd thought that Caesar was lying about the master/slave curse, the illness they felt made it seem quite real.

"I have been researching the symptoms and the curse you've told me about, Harry," Hermione said. "So far, I haven't been able to come up with anything yet. It sounds as though this is some serious Dark Magic. I have to consult some experts in the Ministry. If they are able to verify this, we might even be able to arrest Caesar Mercano for practising Dark Magic against Ministry guidelines."

Harry nodded. It all sounded great, but what he needed immediately was a cure for the weakness he and Draco felt and for his desires to shag Draco every five minutes to go away. Harry again wondered if his desire to shag Draco was from the curse or from himself.

On his way back, Harry noticed that he was beginning to feel better. He thought it odd and dismissed the notion.

When Harry returned to the flat, he found Draco cleaning and organising the kitchen. Draco had completely restructured it. He also seemed a bit more lively. Harry thought that was odd. Not only was he beginning to feel better, but Draco looked better as well.

"Draco?" Harry said entering the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Oddly energetic," Draco answered.

"Me too," Harry replied. Draco smiled and returned to arranging the kitchen. "Draco?" Harry spoke again. "Do you want to—I mean—would you allow me to take you wand shopping?" Harry wanted to do something nice for Draco because they were both feeling better, and that was the first thing that he thought of.

Draco appeared distrustful of Harry's gesture. "Erm—are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just know that you don't have one because of—reasons. So I thought maybe you'd like a new one?" Harry's voice was uncertain. He had been feeling great, but now he feared he might have done something to make Draco scared again. Perhaps Draco thought that Harry wanted a sexual favour in return. Draco nodded reluctantly. "Okay, great," Harry said, delighted that he'd agreed. "Why don't you get ready. We'll head to Diagon Alley in ten minutes."

Draco retreated to his room and closed the door behind him, and Harry wondered how long it would until Draco could trust him completely without thinking he wanted something in return.

After a while, Harry Disapparated them to Diagon Alley and they entered Ollivander's newly renovated shop. It didn't take long for Draco to find the wand that was right for him: ten and one-half inches, ivory with a white dragon's tail.

"Interesting," Ollivander said.

"Indeed," Harry added.

"What?" Draco asked, he looked confused.

"That's my wand, it's ten inches, white dragon's tail, except it's oak, not ivory," Harry answered, clarifying the comment.

"Oh, we have twin—" Draco spoke nervously.

"Twin wands," Ollivander confirmed.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Coincidence?"

Ollivander shrugged as well. "Perhaps."

"Let's not read too much into it," Harry said. "I had the twin wand of Voldemort's and look how that turned out."

"So one of us will be the other's demise?" Draco asked.

"Or destiny," Ollivander said. Both Harry and Draco turned to look at him. "But what do I know, I am just an old wandmaker?"

Harry paid for Draco's wand and they left.

"Potter..." Draco said as they sat at a restaurant outside an underground station in Muggle London. "What happened to your old wand, the one you—"

"You mean _your_ wand?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "I donated it. The History department at Hogwarts seemed quite interested. It's in the Museum of Magical History in Hogwarts. It's the wand that destroyed Voldemort. It seemed appropriate. I didn't really need—I mean want it."

"Because you can perform wandless magic?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You noticed that, did you?" Harry said smiling. He was now a bit nervous.

"Well there was the night you _rescued_ me; then last night, you opened the locked door and slept in my room, but your wand was nowhere near you. One time's a coincidence, twice or more is _habit_."

The waitress approached their table with her pad to take their order. "Harry, good to see you again. What will it be today?" Harry ordered his usual, a cappuccino and a ham and cheese croissant. "And for your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, Marlena, this is Draco—he isn't my—"

"He's cute," she interrupted him. "What will you have, sweetie?"

Draco seemed flustered. He'd never been to a Muggle restaurant, Harry realised. "He'll have a café mocha and one of your chocolate chip muffins. Does that sound good?" Draco nodded with delight.

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" Marlena smiled and walked away.

When Marlena returned, she continued to call Draco Harry's boyfriend—making things extra awkward for Harry. They decided to order dinner at the restaurant, as well. Harry said he was too tired to cook and didn't want to burden Draco with the task. They both ordered a garden salad, and Harry ordered lamb chops for himself and beef stew for Draco. Draco seemed surprised again. Harry knew that Draco was probably gawking at him because he'd just ordered something that was Draco's favourite without consulting him.

They ate in silence until Draco asked how Harry knew what to order for him.

"Whenever I get muffins delivered for breakfast, I notice that you always look for the chocolate chips ones first. If they're not there, you pick banana nut," Harry answered, as though it wasn't a big deal. He attempted to remain nonchalant, not wanting to tell Draco that he noticed everything about him. He was always afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting Draco off. "And when your mother came to visit you made beef stew for her and she commented how it was your favourite."

When they arrived at Harry's flat, Draco immediately hid in his room again. Harry felt defeated. He wished to become friends with Draco, but it seemed that Draco's moods were more temperamental than he was prepared for. So Harry retired in his room, preparing himself for the night. Moments later, Draco knocked on Harry's door and his question surprised Harry.

"You want to sleep—with me?" Harry asked.

"I think that the reason we both felt better today was because we slept in the same room, so I thought maybe we can try that again? Maybe it'll delay the curse for a bit—I mean—it's just a theory."

Harry nodded in agreement. _That is a good theory_.

Draco brought his pillow and a blanket and began to set-up the floor next to Harry's bed as his sleeping space.

"Draco," Harry said, "what are you doing? Sleep in the bed," Harry nearly commanded. Draco shivered. Harry hadn't realised that he was dominating Draco again. "No—I didn't mean it like that." Harry hurried to reassure Draco. "I just thought your theory works if we are touching, but if you're more comfortable on the floor, that's fine." And with that statement, Harry left the room. He could only hope that Draco had decided to stay.

When he returned, Draco was resting on the floor wrapped in two blankets. Harry murmured a 'good night' and turned the lights off.

Harry's hypothesis had been correct: sleeping in the same room as Harry did nothing for Draco. They needed physical contact. The nightmares had returned, only now Harry could hear them clearly. His heart went out to Draco, and he resisted moving to Draco's side for a few minutes before the screams became too much.

Harry got up off the bed, went around behind Draco, and whispered, "I'm here, Draco. You're safe with me."

Slowly but surely, Draco's cries softened to murmurs as he leaned into Harry and Harry comforted him in return. They slept on the floor for the night, and before drifting off to sleep, Harry decided that next time he was going to insist that they sleep on the bed.

•⁰•

When they woke the next morning, Draco was surprised to see Harry next to him.

"I told you it wouldn't work if we simply slept in the same room," Harry said groggily and wrapped his arm around Draco. He liked feeling Draco next to him. It _did_ make him feel stronger, and he wasn't about to remove his arm unless Draco requested him to do so. Draco hummed in affirmation and inclined into Harry some more before falling asleep again. Harry smiled at the fact that Draco didn't argue for once.

Several days turned into weeks as Draco stayed in his room all day, only coming out for meals and to sleep in Harry's room. His nightmares continued, although the screams were reduced, but Harry was still forced to hold Draco to calm him down. Harry enjoyed waking up with Draco curled up next to him. He liked the feeling of being Draco's self-proclaimed protector—a thought he knew better than to share with anyone.

Narcissa visited again. Her lunch visits were becoming frequent, and Harry didn't mind because he knew it made Draco happy, although the self-forced abandonment of his flat upon her visit bothered Harry along with the fact that Draco almost never shared with him what he discussed with his mother. When Harry visited the Burrow, upon his return he would tell Draco all about his day, but Draco always remained silent when it came to sharing anything personal about him.

One of the days when Narcissa was due to visit, Harry decided to visit Diagon Alley again. He wanted to buy something for the flat. In reality, he knew that it was going to be a gift for Draco, but he didn't want to tell the shopkeeper that. What would he say? _I am looking for a gift for my slave to make him fall in love with me_?

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't pay attention to his surroundings and took a turn down a dark alley he'd never been through before. He saw Caesar Mercano standing on the other end. _This was not good_ , he thought absently as he noticed that Caesar held a new wand. Harry wondered if Caesar had been following him or if this was just his bad luck. Caesar seemed prepared for battle, he _must_ have trailed him.

Caesar raised his wand, and an orange light emitted. Harry dove to his right side, but wasn't quite fast enough, and ended up lying on the ground with his hands and feet tied. It was almost as though he had been _Stupefied_ , but he could still turn his head and speak. Harry wondered if this was a new spell he'd read about in the latest Dark Arts book called _Incaputato_.

Caesar ran towards Harry and kicked him in the stomach. Caesar punched him in the face and stomped on his foot. Why he wasn't using any more Spells after the first one made Harry wonder. Perhaps he was reacting to the basic human nature. He was taking revenge on Harry by severe physical contact. He continued to beat Harry for several minutes swearing along the way, calling Harry every name in the book Dudley was never allowed to utter.

The restraint only lasted a few minutes, Harry reckoned it was meant to last longer but Harry was able to free himself. Caesar reached for his wand again, but a burst of energy was released from Harry and Caesar was violently blasted back several feet. Harry tried to get up but he soon realised that all feeling in his left leg had given out and he couldn't balance himself properly.

An old woman rounded the corner and let out a bloodcurdling scream at the sight of a bleeding Harry trying to prop himself up against the alley wall. The person with her recognised him right away and yelled for help. Harry winced at the screeches, his head pounding as he struggled to stand.

"Make sure he doesn't get away," Harry uttered, pointing towards Caesar, who lay unconscious on the ground. Harry took out his wand and said " _Incarcerous,"_ watching as ropes shot from his wand and wrapped around Caesar's wrists.

Aurors arrived to arrest Caesar and one of the Aurors transported Harry to St Mungo's. The Auror who took Harry to the hospital was David Morgan, a former Gryffindor three years older than Harry. He also managed to inform his assistant Auror-in-training, Ron, who arrived at the hospital moments later with Hermione.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione's face pervaded with horror briefly before he lost consciousness.

•⁰•

Harry awoke, what he thought was several hours later, on the sofa at his home to the voices of Ron and Hermione arguing with a livid Draco.

"What—what's going on?" Harry asked, attempting to get up from his lying state on the sofa.

"Great, now you've woken him up," Draco spat at Ron and Hermione.

"We've…? Why you—"

"Ron, stop," Hermione interjected.

"Why are you all shouting?" Harry asked as Draco leaned towards him to help him sit up.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione knelt down to check on Harry.

"I'm fine. How did I get home? Last thing I remember, I was at St Mungo's and you two looked like you'd seen a ghost—I mean which is normal but still—"

"Harry that was over six hours ago. Don't you remember waking up?" Hermione asked, and Harry shook his head he was confused. "We were there after Morgan took you to the hospital. Shortly afterwards, they said you were going in and out of consciousness. Then you woke up and sort of gave your account of what happened with Caesar. The Healer gave you a potion and you slept for a few more hours. Then they said that you could stay there for the night or you could go home. I called the flat to check with Draco, and he insisted that we bring you home right away." Hermione looked gently at Harry, who truly didn't remember anything.

"Insisted." Ron snorted. "More like harassed and screamed through the telephone and started a riot—"

"Pardon me if I was worried for—for my master. If you would understand, I am not allowed to leave the house without permission and I—it's my primary function to care for—Potter." Draco took one step closer towards Ron, who wasn't backing down. Harry was worried a copy of the brawl he'd participated in earlier that day would break out.

"Okay, both of you, you need to stop," Harry said as he stood up and wobbled. Draco jumped to his rescue and placed his right hand on the small of Harry's back. Hermione raised an eyebrow that Harry didn't miss. "I'm doing fine, sort of," Harry said as he sat back down on the sofa. "All this bickering isn't helping. I'm home now and I am glad to be here. I am sure if I'd woken up in the hospital I would have wanted to get back home right away so let's just stop shouting."

"But—" Ron began to speak as Draco glared at him. Hermione elbowed him.

"I think it's best if the two of you leave," Harry said, and Ron gasped with shock. "I'm just in need of rest. I'll just have Draco take me to my room."

"You'll need a bath before going off to bed; you've got blood on your face and your clothes," Draco added as he stood up from next to Harry. Harry reckoned that he was going to open the door for Ron and Hermione to leave.

"Yeah, something you're all too familiar with, Malfoy. I bet it just makes you so happy to see Harry hurt like the way you hurt him on the train in sixth year. I bet you're just wishing that you could have been there!" Ron retorted.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped before Harry had the chance. Draco took a step back. Harry wasn't sure if Draco would punch Ron or retreat in his room.

"That's enough, Ron," Harry said. "Please, don't start a fight here. I've already been through enough today."

"I—erm—I am—sorry," Draco whispered, looking up to meet Ron's eyes.

Ron looked surprised. "Did you say something, Malfoy? I didn't really hear you."

"I suppose I never really apologised to you—I mean," Draco said, his voice quivered but still remained haughty. "Perhaps this is also a part of my punishment. I apologised to the Ministry and the families of all those who lost a loved one in the war. I mean it was all superficial—nothing was really personal, and I—my family—was pardoned—on the basis that I would make amends for my mistakes."

"Draco, you don't have to," Harry said, still seated on the sofa. He wished he could just jump up and hold Draco in his arms.

"I am sorry, Weasley, Ron, that I almost killed you. There isn't a day that goes by that I didn't wish it was me instead. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that Potter would have killed me in that bathroom—"

"That's enough," Harry interrupted. "Goodbye, Ron, Hermione. I will see you two later."

After Ron and Hermione left, Draco turned towards Harry. He looked defeated. Draco was about to say something when Harry raised his right hand gesturing him to stop.

"If you're going to apologise to me for anything, I'd suggest you save your breath," Harry said gently. "I've forgiven—forgotten—everything from the past. All I require now is the medicine the Healers have sent for me and some help getting to the bathroom. I _could_ use a warm bath."

Draco nodded and wiped his eyes. He wrapped Harry's right arm around his waist and helped him up. "I can try to Apparate us to the bathroom," Draco all but whispered.

"If you're sure, I'm not against the idea," Harry replied. They held each other closely and moments later Draco had Apparated them to the bathroom. "Glad I decided against the anti-magic Charms in my flat," Harry added as Draco smiled.

Draco Summoned a chair from Harry room into the bathroom. He gently helped Harry sit on the chair and then turned to turn the water on in the bathtub. He poured the necessary salts and soaps to make the lather and turned to give his attention to Harry. Settling on his knees, Draco helped remove Harry's shoes and socks, then stood up to remove his shirt. His hands slowly progressed towards the belt on his trousers.

Harry gulped silently.

"I can manage," Harry whispered as he placed his hands on Draco's, attempting to remove them from his belt.

"You'll still need my help getting up and into the tub, so just let me do _my job_ ," Draco responded, avoiding eye contact.

Harry moved his hands away and Draco continued to unbuckle Harry's belt, returning to his knees to slowly remove the trousers.

Harry sat on the chair in his pants feeling vulnerable as Draco picked up all of his clothing and left the bathroom.

"I'll just drop these off in the hamper and I can wash them later."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure why Draco had left without his pants, but Harry wasn't about to argue with Draco. Harry managed to remove his pants and tossed them aside. After an initial struggle, he stood up and succeeded in transferring his body from the chair to the tub.

When Draco returned to the bathroom, he saw Harry already in the tub under the bubbles and shook his head. "Always so eager, Potter. I would have helped you, what if you'd fallen?"

"I didn't fall," Harry said.

"Yes, I can see that," Draco retorted.

Harry managed a smile from Draco's retort. He felt weaker than before. He uttered an attempt at a joke for requiring extra cuddling that night for his strength to return.

Draco laughed.

"I must be mad, Potter. I think I'm starting to like your horrible jokes."

Harry didn't respond, he simply closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Draco began to gently bathe him when Harry turned his head towards Draco.

"You'll ruin your clothes."

Draco sighed and left the bathroom. Harry almost hated himself for suggesting the idea. He liked Draco's touch. He needed to make up his mind.

Eventually, Draco returned to the bathroom in the pyjamas he'd received from Harry when he first arrived. He knelt down again, grabbed a sponge, and lathered Harry's body, gently massaging his lower legs, moving slowly towards his upper legs, then thighs.

Harry's fear had come alive. He was aroused. He snapped his eyes shut, embarrassed. Draco's gentle touches made him hard, achingly hard. He was afraid to open his eyes and meet Draco's gaze.

Harry softly moved his hands over the bubbles, trying to _hide_ his erection under the soapy water. He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he heard Draco snicker slightly.

Draco's touch became firmer. Hands slowly moved up until Draco had placed his hand on Harry's cock. Harry let out a soft moan when Draco began to softly stroke him.

"Draco, don't. You don't have to—please, I don't want you to—"

"You don't like my touch, Potter?" Draco all but whispered in return. The touches became slower as though he was reading Harry's expression with each stroke.

Harry gasped and moaned, unable to contain himself as Draco's thumb circled the head of his cock, a blunt fingernail slipping in and out of the slit. The dark red skin peeking above the water was obscenely clashing against the innocent white of the bubbles. It had been so long since he'd felt another man's hands on him.

"Draco," Harry whispered.

Harry came, uttering incoherent words. Draco's hand, his touch, felt amazing. He grasped onto the side of the tub, attempting to hold on to something as his entire body reacted with orgasm. The light in the room flickered as he lost control of his magic.

"Relax," Draco murmured.

Draco's voice soothed Harry, and he slowly opened his eyes to see a slightly disappointed Draco.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I thought—maybe if I got you off—it would release some sort of energy. You've been feeling so weak these past few days and the nights we spend together—I mean when we sleep next to each other, I thought maybe they weren't enough and if I did this—"

"I would feel stronger," Harry said, and Draco nodded in shame.

Harry _did feel_ stronger. He was about to tell Draco when Draco spoke again.

"I just wanked you off; it doesn't mean you're gay." Draco said, and Harry realised for the first time that Draco had no idea he was gay.

"Draco, are you gay?" Harry asked hesitantly. Harry had no idea if Draco was. He simply assumed so because he saw the way Caesar sexually exploited Draco—he never confirmed it.

He felt like an idiot.

"I—" Draco hesitated for a moment. "It's not any of your business, Potter."

_Of course._

Draco abruptly got up off of his knees and left the bathroom, and Harry suddenly had enough energy to run after him. On the way, Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and entered Draco's room.

"You're soaking, Potter," Draco said. He had taken off his wet shirt he wore while he bathed Harry.

"Well, you forgot to dry me off," Harry replied, scrambling the think of something to say.

Draco took the towel and unwrapped it from Harry's body. He slowly patted down his arms, his back, then his stomach—gradually making his way down Harry's legs, which he dried in slow motion. Harry got a fluttery feeling in his stomach. How can one person that he hated so much in school bring out so many emotions from him on a daily basis? Though it may be impossible, given he'd just come, Harry was afraid he was going to get hard again. He took the towel back from Draco as Draco stood up to face him and wrapped it around his waist again. He wasn't about to further embarrass him or make Draco more uncomfortable.

"We should head off to bed," Harry said looking into Draco's eyes, trying to catch the glimpse of how Draco was feeling.

He turned around to leave the room, and saw Draco preparing for bed in the guest room. Harry marched back to Draco and grabbed his hand, leading him to his own room.

" _This_ is where we sleep," he said and turned to the closet to look for clothes.

Draco lay down on his side of the bed and covered himself. He remained quiet the entire time. Harry eventually lay down on his side and covered himself with the same blanket.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you always say, _whatever the master desires_?"

"Yes."

"Will you do something for me, then?"

"Okay, _Master_." Draco's voice was soft. This time around when he said _master_ it didn't have the same tone of disdain as it used to.

A jolt of electricity shot through Harry's cock and he could barely muster up the next set of words. "Touch yourself, come for me." Harry had seen that Draco was hard after he'd gotten him off, his erection obvious through the trousers when he'd left the bathroom and when he was slowly drying Harry off.

Draco pushed the blankets off and lowered his trousers. Then he closed his eyes, bit his lip, and started. Harry brushed Draco's hair off of his forehead, watching Draco pleasure himself, his lips slightly parted as almost noiseless moans left his breath. Draco came with a whimper. He bit his lower lip and Harry wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him. He opened his eyes. Harry wished that it wasn't so dark in his room that he could see if Draco's cheeks had turned red. Draco quickly looked away when their eyes met. Harry had been staring at him. He rose swiftly to get his wand to clean the mess.

"Draco, I can do it," Harry said, but Draco shook his head. His eyes insisted that he needed to do this on his own; he needed to spell the sheets clean. He picked up his pyjama bottoms and left the room.

After Draco had been gone for a while, Harry got up off the bed and went searching for him. He found Draco sitting on the bathroom floor, his head hanging in between his knees.

Harry quietly entered the bathroom and sat next to Draco. They sat in silence for a while. Eventually Draco got on his knees. He offered his hand to Harry, who stood up and then pulled Draco up. Harry led him back to his bed and they fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to an empty bed but the smell of bacon had filled the flat. Draco had made breakfast.

•⁰•

Narcissa visited again. This time she asked Harry to stay. Harry claimed that he had errands to run and wouldn't be able to stay for lunch. He nodded and smiled at Draco who seemed a bit taken aback by Harry's refusal to stay. Harry also noticed Narcissa raising her eyebrow when she noticed Draco's response.

Harry wandered aimlessly for a while and eventually found himself in Diagon Alley. He purchased new clothes for Draco, along with new pyjamas and several books. He figured if Draco was going to continue hiding in his room during the day and only come out for a couple hours of telly every night he might as well give him something useful to do.

On his way back, Harry came across a shop called 'For your pleasure.' It was a BDSM accessory shop and Harry was intrigued by it. He looked in through the window and saw a collar on a mannequin. The shopkeeper, a woman who looked around the age of forty with short black hair and an equally short skirt with fishnet stockings invited him in.

"I noticed you looking at the collar. Would you like to see it?" She didn't wait for an answer, and took the collar off the mannequin, handing it to Harry. He didn't respond, just held it. _There's no point in being rude_ , he thought.

The woman continued talking and eventually jumped into the topic of "how to have a conversation with your lover about wearing a collar—discovering your deeply rooted desires and bringing pleasure in the bedroom." Harry awkwardly nodded.

Harry saw the look in her eyes, but she had had no effect on him. "If you've got a new one, I'd like to purchase it please. Can I pay with a credit card?" Harry asked resulting in the woman giving him the biggest grin he'd ever seen on anyone except Ron when one told him it was lunch time. She took the collar from his hand and placed it back on the mannequin.

"Sure, I'll go get it."

Harry eventually returned home, his arms full of purchases. Draco seemed pleased to see him. He had prepared dinner—lamb stew and rice pilaf—Harry's favourite. Harry was even more surprised to see a new kitchen table. It was a gift from Narcissa. In turn, Harry showed Draco the items he’d bought for both Draco and for the flat.

"What's in the other bag?" Draco asked after he opened the bags that were full of new clothes and books.

"It's something personal for myself," Harry answered, placing the bag behind him and attempting to not look uncomfortable. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked even more curious than before. Still, Harry stood his ground and didn't open the bag in front of him. "Well, I'll go freshen up for dinner," Harry announced as he all but sprinted towards his room with the 'mystery bag' and hung the sealed bag behind the door in his room.

•⁰•

Another week passed and the routine continued. Draco spent time alone in his room reading and writing. Nearly every day they would have breakfast and dinner together, and Harry usually left the flat in the afternoon to give Draco his space. He either met up with Hermione for lunch or went to the supermarket because Draco still refused to go to an all-Muggle establishment.

One late morning, Narcissa visited again. She usually visited Draco in the afternoon when Harry wouldn't be home, but she claimed she had errands to run and had to push her appointment early. Harry opted to stay in his room whilst Narcissa visited.

Harry overheard Narcissa telling Draco that he looked healthier than he'd looked in a long time.

"Maybe Harry is good for you."

Harry stood up from his chair when he realised that Draco's mother was speaking about him.

Draco, in his most articulate glory, announced to Narcissa that they only slept next to each other to satisfy the curse.

"Otherwise Potter has no interest in me, nor do I have any interest in him." Harry's heart sank when he heard Draco say the words. "If anything, he only did it to ease his own guilt for allowing the Ministry to sell Death Eaters as slaves."

"But—" Narcissa began to speak again, but Draco harshly told his mother to drop the subject.

Dinner that night was the quietest yet. Harry wasn't sure what else Draco and Narcissa had discussed, but something had put Draco in a bad mood. Draco took the liberty to criticise Harry's selection for groceries in his subtle manner. Harry couldn't even get upset with Draco because he was afraid that would only result in Draco retreating and hiding in his room.

Thankfully, the house phone rang and distracted Harry from thinking about what was bothering Draco.

Draco was again startled by the sound of the telephone. He dropped the dish he was carrying as he jumped up to the sound. After nearly three months living with Harry, he still wasn't used to all the Muggle implementations around the house.

Draco watched Harry like a hawk as he talked on the phone.

"Hello?"

Harry was startled by the voice on the other end. He'd recognised it straightaway. It was Leonardo. Harry didn't mean to, but his voice changed and he was sure Draco noticed it also because he turned to look at Harry, eyes curious, wondering who he was talking to.

"Hey, it's Leonardo. Do you want to get together tonight?"

"I am busy at the moment. I can't tonight; _I've got a guest_ ," Harry all but whispered into the phone. He was staggeringly nervous.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Harry. I haven't seen you in forever. You've all but disappeared on me," Leonard said plaintively.

"Okay, maybe drinks later on tonight. Ring me up when you're on your way." Harry hung up the phone shortly after. He was afraid to meet Draco's eye, what would he say to him? Draco was still afraid of his own shadow. How would he react to meeting someone new, especially a Muggle?

"Trouble?" Draco asked, killing the silence that had filled the room after Harry hung up the phone.

"Someone—a friend, might stop by later tonight for a drink. With everything that's been going on lately, I have sort of stopped seeing people. I suppose they've noticed," Harry said. He immediately began setting up the kitchen table for dinner.

"Do you require me to disappear for the night?" Draco asked. Harry was unsure of what to say—unsure of Draco's reaction. Was Draco's question genuine, or was he testing Harry?

"He's a Muggle," Harry answered finally. "It shouldn't be a problem if you decide to join us. I mean, it would be nice if you joined us."

Draco nodded and turned to serve the food. They ate quietly and the silence remained for the rest of the evening. Harry did his best to read Draco's expressions, but he had no luck. He did notice that Draco was looking sickly again.

Harry knew he could no longer deny it; he had developed intense feelings for Draco. He thought about shagging him all the time.

After the quiet dinner, Draco and Harry watched telly for an hour before Draco retreated to his room. Harry, unsure of what to do and what to think, hoped that perhaps a shower would make him feel better. It did not.

The telephone rang and Leonardo confirmed that he was coming. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Harry invited Leonardo into his flat. He looked the same as he had months ago.

"Is everything alright?" Leonardo asked, kissing Harry's cheek as he entered the living room and took a seat on the sofa. The sofa where Harry usually sat with Draco to watch telly.

"Yeah, of course," Harry responded with a smile. He still felt Leonardo's kiss on his cheek even though the other man had walked away. At that moment, Harry realised how long it really had been since he'd had a kiss. He'd yearned for a kiss from Draco for so long, especially when they shared a bed together every night and held onto each other as they slept.

Harry stopped in his tracks, thinking of Draco languishing in his room. What if Draco came out right now and saw Leonardo? What would Harry say? How would he explain?

Attempting to push all thoughts of Draco to the back of his mind, Harry poured them a drink.

"So, why haven't you been by the club recently?" Leonardo asked.

"I've just been busy with some personal things," Harry answered, dismissing Leonardo's inquiries.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco slowly walked out of his room and peeked into the living room. Harry noticed that Draco was wearing the brand new Muggle clothes.

He looked incredible.

Draco and Harry exchanged a look that Harry couldn't quite place. His gaze turned to Leonardo, and Harry witnessed the hesitation in Draco's eyes. He quickly made the introductions.

"I see what 'personal things' have kept you busy, Harry," Leonardo joked. He stood up to shake Draco's hand and Draco nodded confidently at Leonardo while shaking his hand.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid that Draco would be too scared and would run away. He needed to give Draco more credit.

Harry quickly made a drink for Draco as well before Draco had a chance to leave. They sat quietly at the sofa and Harry was afraid to make eye contact with either one of them. The only time the silence was disrupted was when Leonardo spoke. He mostly kept the conversation about himself. It was as though he knew not to ask Draco any questions.

Eventually, Draco yawned and his cheeks immediately turned red. "I am sorry. I must be tired," he said. "I had best lie down. If you would excuse me." He stood up and left the room.

Harry immediately stood up as well, sitting down only after Draco left the room. He turned to look at Leonardo who had an eyebrow raised. "Don't look at me like that. He's my guest," Harry said.

"I didn't say anything," Leonardo answered with a sly smile.

"He's just a friend. A friend from school, nothing more," Harry replied, unsure of whether he was convincing himself or Leonardo.

Several more drinks later, Leonardo finally took his leave. As Harry walked him to the door, much to Harry's surprise, Leonardo pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I've missed these lips," he whispered. "I hope your friend from school doesn't mind," he added. Harry felt helpless; he didn't push Leonardo away, but felt guilty for the kiss at the same time. "Don't be a stranger," Leonardo said.

After Leonardo left, Harry closed the door and rested his head on the wood. He was struggling, but couldn't understand the feeling. Harry heard a small crash, and he turned around to see Draco, a slight look of shock was in his eyes.

"Sor—sorry," Draco stuttered. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go," he said, promptly turning and retreating to his room.

"Draco!" Harry called after him. When Draco didn't stop, Harry chased after him, only to find the door locked. Deciding not to using magic, Harry returned to his room and prepared for bed hoping, that Draco would come out of his room on his own.

Draco didn't.

Harry was miserable. He tossed and turned in the bed for several hours, desperately missing Draco. Harry knew now that his loneliness had little to do with the master/slave curse and more to do with the fact that he wanted Draco.

Draco screamed again that night. His nightmares had returned. Harry ran to Draco's room, but it was still locked. He whispered a Calming Spell and the screams seemed to quiet. Harry was sure that his spell soothed Draco. Knowing that Draco's condition worsened when he was cold, Harry whispered another spell to warm Draco's room up by a few degrees. He wanted to make Draco comfortable even if he couldn't be there with him.

Sitting down and resting his head against the wall, Harry fell asleep to the sounds of muffled whimpers.

When he woke a few hours later, he decided not to return to an empty bed. Instead, he made breakfast. When Draco wandered in, freshly showered, he looked disappointed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Thanks for pointing out that I am even more useless," Draco mumbled. The contemptuous tone had returned. Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Draco meant. "I can't even provide you with any of your basic needs as your slave. I thought I had satisfied you with cooking meals."

"Draco, you are not useless," Harry replied, exasperated. "I—I just woke up early. I didn't sleep very well last night so I thought I'd just save you some time." Draco didn't look swayed. "Draco," Harry all but whispered as he closed the distance between them. "I need you—in so many ways." Harry brushed Draco's hair off his forehead; his hair was still a bit damp from the shower. He leaned in to kiss Draco, but stopped when Draco hesitated. His heart sank. He was incredibly hurt and felt extraordinarily foolish. Before he could say anything—before Draco could react—their awkward moment was interrupted by an unwelcome knock on the front door. Draco went to open the door, and Harry immediately missed his presence.

Ginny Weasley stood on the other side glaring at Draco.

"Draco, why don't you give us a few moments alone," Harry politely asked.

"Whatever the _master_ desires," Draco answered before leaving the room.

After Draco left the room, Ginny tossed her purse on the sofa.

"I cannot believe you treat that scum with so much respect!"

"Lower your voice, Ginny; Draco can hear you," Harry said, not wanting Draco to react badly.

"Why should I, Harry? He's just a filthy slave!"

Harry's hands shook with anger. He fought to control his magic. "He's not filthy! In fact, I think he's amazing!" Ginny's mouth dropped open, no sound coming out. "He sacrificed himself to save his mother and suffered horribly at the hands of a vindictive master. Draco is more worthy of my respect than…" Harry paused.

"Than _what_?" Ginny snapped.

"Than you, Ginny. How can you be so cold?" Harry asked, he was genuinely concerned.

Ginny began sobbing, and Harry hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he awkwardly patted her back. Her tears slowly stopped, and Ginny looked right at him. She moved forward, and it wasn't until her nose nearly touched his that Harry realised what she was doing.

He quickly stumbled back, pushing her away as he did so. "Look, Ginny, I don't want you like that. I never will."

"But why?" Ginny asked.

"I'm in love with someone else," Harry admitted.

"Who?" Ginny's voice was full of contempt.

"I can't tell you. I haven't even told them—I need to do that first," Harry confessed.

"I just—" Ginny threw her hands in the air as if she couldn't find anything to say. "I just cannot believe how much you've changed! You hated that _thing_."

"Ginny, just listen to—"

Ginny cut him off. "No! When you want to listen to me, you know where to find me!" She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the flat.

After Harry cleaned the kitchen, he knocked on Draco's door and said he had a surprise.

"What is it?" Draco asked, his voice anticipative.

"Do you want to go and visit Pansy?"

Draco's smile warmed Harry's heart. He wished he could just lean in and hug Draco, but he held back.

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Draco's smile widened. "Just let me clean up a bit. Pansy can't stand people who aren't smartly dressed."

Harry had the feeling that Draco was giving him a hint. "I'll just get in the shower as well, then," Harry said, leaving as Draco shut the door.

As Harry entered the shower, he couldn't help but continue thinking of Draco, picturing him in the shower.

He didn't mean to do it, but he felt himself getting hard, his body aching for a release, and Harry touched himself, moaning for—begging for—Draco. Afterward, he immediately felt daft because wanking alone had the opposite effect of how he felt when he was with Draco. Harry was weaker and more tired than before. He was sure that the master/slave curse had something to do with that as well.

When Harry left the shower, he saw Draco waiting for him outside the door.

His breath hitched. Did Draco hear him? One look at the raised eyebrow told Harry that Draco had. Deciding to act nonchalant, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Ready to leave?" he asked.

This time, Draco raised both his eyebrows, an incredulous look on his face. "I think we need to have a talk, first," he said, expression hard. "I'm not an idiot! I can tell that you're weaker than before! How do you think I feel, knowing that every time you wank my energy levels drop too!" Draco nearly howled in frustration and banged his hand against the wall. "So stop being such a selfish prick! I'm here to see to your needs, so let me." By the end of his tirade, Draco was breathing heavily.

Harry struggled with his conscience. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to force Draco, but Draco's words did make sense, unfortunately. _As always_ , a small voice said in the back of his mind. Still...

"I just didn't think it would be fair," Harry said. At Draco's confused look, he tried to explain his reasoning. "Remember when I tried to k-ki-kiss you earlier?" Harry stumbled over his words. "You hesitated and pulled back." Draco nodded, and Harry took it as a sign to continue. "I don't feel right asking for sexual release if you don't even want me to kiss you."

"It is part of my slave duties, Potter. I am required to provide for your sexual needs," Draco retorted. Harry noted that while Draco didn't seem overly pleased by his statement, he also didn't sound overly disgusted.

"I consider you a lot more than my slave," Harry said. If the past few days were any indication, Harry wanted Draco to be his partner, his equal.

"I am bound to you for the next two and a half years," Draco stated, effectively ending the conversation.

There was the sound of disgust Harry had been waiting for. Draco was counting the days until his release. Harry made a mental note to look into cutting a slave sentence short. He would ask the Ministry. If Draco desired to be free, Harry would provide that for him.

They Apparated to Pansy's home. When Pansy heard that Draco had stopped by to visit her, she ran through the hallway towards him and embraced him tightly. Harry felt his gut churn, resentful at how easily Pansy was able to wrap her arms around Draco.

Harry stayed with them for ten minutes or so before he felt too awkward to linger around. He looked for an excuse to leave before remembering that he was supposed to meet with Hermione anyways.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Harry said, cutting into Pansy and Draco's conversation, "but I really have to go and meet Hermione. Draco, would you stay with Pansy until I return."

Draco shrugged, seemingly unfazed. "Whatever you wish, Master."

Harry unclasped the locket he was wearing and handed it to Draco.

"This will protect you, and if you're in danger, I can easily find you," Harry said. He reached for the bracelet Draco was wearing and took it off of his wrist. "I need to keep this," he added without any more explanation. He figured that Draco respected the master-slave relationship and wouldn't argue with Harry in front of a third party.

"That's powerful magic, Potter," Pansy stated, impressed.

"Indeed," Harry replied before he turned to leave.

"Be safe," Draco uttered before Harry walked away. Draco's statement took Harry by surprise. He wondered if Draco had heard his conversation with Ginny.

Pansy and Draco must have thought the he was gone, because Pansy turned to Draco and spoke. "Draco, you've won the lottery with the best master in the entire wizarding community." Her voice was casual, teasing Draco.

"He doesn't treat me like his slave," Draco admitted.

"Then how does he treat you?"

"He treats me like his friend. His equal."

"And that's bad?"

"It certainly makes it hard for me to hate him."

"I am sure that's not the only thing it makes hard."

Harry Disapparated hastily before he heard any more of the conversation.

•⁰•

He landed unsteadily outside Hermione's home, and Hermione let him in before he could knock. They settled into chairs across from each other.

Seeing Harry pick at the fabric covering the arm of the chair, Hermione didn't bother offering food.

"You're here about the curse, right?" she asked.

Harry looked up, relieved that she had brought up the subject. "Do you have any more information?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked down again, pulling at a loose thread. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Hermione said. "Something's wrong, Harry. What is bothering you?" she asked. "It's more than just the curse, yes?"

"I'm weak all the time now! And the only time I'm not is when I do things I want to do but shouldn't do, and I don't know what to think or do," Harry said, reluctantly telling Hermione about his encounter with Draco in the bathroom.

"But, I don't want to rely on Draco for a sexual release to feel better. I think my magic is the reason we are still able-bodied and capable of moving around. If this curse was placed on someone else I am sure they would be suffering a lot more right now."

"You have all my love and respect, Harry," Hermione said, "but he _is_ your slave, and you do _own_ him. Why are you so uncomfortable requiring from him what is apparently magically imposed on you both? It's life and death."

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this to me Hermione! You've fought so hard for better treatments of house-elves and you were the only person who fought so vocally about the slave auction by the Ministry. Now you're asking me to just shag him!"

Hermione sighed. "You're in love with him," she said. "I am not asking you to shag your slave—I know that's what I sound like—I know. But like I said, you're in love—"

"I want him to want me because he desires me, not because we're magically required to have sex or we'll die," Harry nearly shouted. He tried to calm down. "Sleeping in the same bed has been helping."

"But for how long?"

"He's counting the days until he's free. That's not a sign of someone who would want to shag me willingly." They stayed silent for a while. "His touch keeps me calm," he said playing with Draco's bracelet that rested on his wrist. "I gave him my locket—Sirius' locket—and charmed it with a protection spell. He's got a piece of me with him so he'll be safe and if he's in danger, I'll know."

"Harry, you have to tell him!" Hermione spoke in a commanding voice. "You have to tell him how you feel!"

"And then what? He'll feel obligated to love me back and allow me to shag him out of duty?"

"Harry, it is so obvious that he feels something too. He slept next to you for weeks until he saw you snogging Leonardo, and then he didn't sleep next to you last night. He felt jealous, maybe even betrayed. Maybe it isn't love, maybe it isn't the same level as your feelings for him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel _anything_ for you. You didn't see the way he was outraged when we brought you back from St Mungo's. He's as protective of you as you are of him."

Harry considered Hermione's words and nodded. "I should get back," he finally said. She offered to tag along with him to Pansy's house.

When they arrived, Draco and Pansy were sitting in the greenhouse having tea. Harry thought Pansy was being unusually nice to him. Draco asked why Hermione had to accompany Harry—she began to answer—even though Harry tried to stop her.

"Harry's poured all of his protective energy in the locket." She pointed at the locket around Draco's neck. "So if you were in danger it would protect you like it protected Harry against your former master. I wanted to make sure that he was safe until you both were together and were ready to return to your home."

Draco looked stunned silent by Hermione's words.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry said to Draco as Pansy stood on Draco's left and Hermione stood on Harry's right.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Like I mean something to you." Harry replied, not allowing himself to hope that the opposite was true. He let go of Hermione, who looked shocked by Harry's response, and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Let's get back to the flat, I wish to rest."

"Yes, _Master_ ," Draco said as he placed his hand on Harry's back supporting him. "Goodbye Pansy, Granger." They Disapparated and arrived at Harry's flat moments later.

Harry immediately sat on the sofa and leaned back. Draco took off Sirius' locket and tied it around Harry's neck. Draco's face was merely centimetres away from Harry's and Harry kept staring at Draco's lips. He wanted to kiss him. Harry closed his eyes. He felt Draco's hand on his wrist as though he was thinking about whether or not he should remove his bracelet from Harry's wrist. Eventually, Draco let the bracelet be where it was and stood up and walked away from Harry on the sofa.

Harry curled up on the sofa and Draco placed a blanket on him. He could hear Draco in the kitchen making tea. Later, Draco brought a mug of tea and placed it on the table. As he began to walk away, Harry pulled on Draco's hand.

"Stay with me."

Draco sat on the floor, slowly caressing Harry's hair as Harry fell asleep. He wasn't sure if it happened or if it was his imagination, but Harry thought he felt Draco's lips on his forehead.

•⁰•

When Harry woke up hours later, he saw dinner set for two on the kitchen table with candlelight and wine glasses. Harry sensed the Heating Charm on the food. Walking closer, he found a note hanging in air.

_Please stop by our room to gather your dinner companion. If you can forgive me. ~ DM._

Harry clutched the parchment against his chest. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. The note had said _our room_. He walked up slowly towards the bedroom and opened the door. Harry saw more lit candles floating in the air as Draco sat on the floor, kneeling next to the bed in one of the elegant black robes Harry had bought for him.

He was wearing the collar. The collar that had been sealed in a bag behind Harry's door for weeks. There was a chain attached to the collar, and Harry was surprised. He hadn't bought a chain to go with it.

"Draco—" Harry knelt down to be eye to eye with Draco.

"I took the liberty to assume that this gift was meant for me, Master."

Harry gulped. "It was."

"Why didn't you present it to me, when you bought it?"

"I—I didn't want to make you feel obligated to wear it," Harry answered. .

"Is it okay if I wear it now?"

"Yes, of course. It's yours, you can wear it whenever."

"Thank you, Master."

"Draco, you don't have to call me that—all the time."

"I know, but I want to. I accept you as my master, unquestionably."

"I don't want to be your master." Harry declared.

"I love you," Draco announced. "Master."

"But I don't want you to love me just as you—"

"I love you as my master, as my equal, as my partner. I wish to be with you in any and all the ways you require me to be."

"Draco—" Harry hesitated. He was uncomfortable with Draco's testament. "You're not obligated—"

"Honestly, Potter. I am trying to be romantic here," Draco snapped. His tone was irritable for a second, then he smiled like a child again.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Harry replied. Draco rolled his eyes. He offered his hand to Harry and tilted his head down as though asking for permission to stand, requesting for Harry to help him stand up. Harry wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Draco's waist, kiss him, then push him on his bed. But he contained himself.

As they stood face to face, Harry pulled on the chain attached to Draco's collar. "Where did you get this?" His eyes widened, intrigued.

"I Transfigured one of your ties. I hope that's alright. I'd seen you do that before with a tie when you made it into a rope—"

"I remember."

"It was one of the best days of my life," Draco declared.

"What do you mean?"

"The day you freed me, made me yours."

"You like being mine?" Harry asked, his voice still shaking. He couldn't believe that Draco wanted him exactly the way he'd dreamed.

"Of course, Master. It's the best thing that happened to me," Draco replied, kissing Harry's neck as Harry tugged slightly on his chain. "I want to make sure you know, what you said earlier today: don't look at you like you mean something to me. Harry, you mean _everything_ to me."

"You mean that you don't count the days until you'll be free?"

"No, Harry," Draco said, "I count the days I have left to convince you to keep me as yours. Forever."

"I love you, Draco." Harry paused as he stroked Draco's hair. "My pet." Draco whimpered, but it wasn't in fear or shock. "What is it?" Harry asked, troubled as though he might have crossed the line.

"I never thought that I'd hear those words again and find them gratifying."

"Your gratification is my number one concern, Draco," Harry teased, although honest in his discourse.

Harry pulled Draco to his lips. He'd longed to kiss Draco and he couldn't wait any longer. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and Harry tugged on the chain again. _His Draco, his pet, his equal_.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Draco groaned. Harry smiled at Draco's reaction and pulled on the chain as he went downstairs to answer it. Draco gladly followed his master. When they arrived in the kitchen, Draco knelt down and rested his head on Harry's hip, like a good pet.

Harry answered the phone; it was Hermione. They talked for a while as Draco was doing his best to distract Harry by rubbing his head against Harry's crotch. Harry kept glancing down at Draco, longing to touch him. Eventually he hung up the phone saying: "Thanks Hermione, I appreciate the information."

"Who was it, Master?" Draco asked, still kneeling as Harry continued to pat his head.

"It was Hermione," Harry answered.

"Oh, good news?"

"I suppose. Come let's sit and eat." Harry sat Draco on his chair across from him as he continued to hold on to the chain attached to Draco's collar. "She said that she found the loophole to break the curse—a way for our health will not be dependent on the need of a sexual release from one another."

"Oh," Draco said, almost disappointedly. "What is it?"

"The curse is broken once the slave gives consent for intercourse. My guess, _our guess_ , was that you were bound to the curse because you never gave consent—" Harry paused, realising that it was still a painful subject for Draco.

Draco shook his head, indicating that he never gave consent for the times Caesar had had sex with him.

Harry continued, "So, _if_ we engage in intercourse, the curse will break given that it's consensual."

"Then if we never have sex again after the first time—when my consent will be given—then we would never need to have sex in order to live?" Draco asked making a face as though he was trying to think it through.

"I suppose, yes." Harry responded. He took a bite of his food.

Draco continued eating as well. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Harry was dying to know what Draco thought.

"So think we should take all precautionary measures," Draco mused.

"Meaning?"

"Consent can mean a lot of things, for many actions, and many locations. I'll have to give consent when I am on my knees, then when we'll be on the sofa, in the shower, your bed, my bed, on the porch in the spring time—"

"What about when I'll be on my knees?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"See? That's an important one too. And other positions: my back, on the stomach, against the wall—" Draco replied, stuffing his face as though he was racing to finish the food.

"It sounds like a lifetime of consent is necessary," Harry replied, delighted.

"I am okay with that," replied Draco.

"Me too."

_The End_


End file.
